


kpop smut os

by HAIKYUU_KAGEYAMA



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), TWICE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned Mamamoo Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Multi, NCT 2018, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAIKYUU_KAGEYAMA/pseuds/HAIKYUU_KAGEYAMA
Summary: many kpop smut os. multifandom. wanna give it a try?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	kpop smut os

join the best kpop smut 18+ rp ever!!

https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1455580/f-l----n-e-u-r-18-d-4


End file.
